


Group Chat

by namewhatyouwant



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Guan Shan, M/M, idiot He Tia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namewhatyouwant/pseuds/namewhatyouwant
Summary: Guan Shan is definitely not jealous when he found out He Tian has a group chat full of girls.





	Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! Sorry if it's not cute. jjjsjsjjssjks

After a tiring day of cleaning the whole gym, both He Tian and Guan Shan headed out of school ready to go home. Not like they were doing all the work because obviously He Tian would have a group chat full of annoying girls with him in it, and obviously also that tall guy would ask the girls to help them out at the gym.

Though they were annoying, at least Guan Shan didn’t have to clean the whole gym with his headache. Having to walk home with a headache that feels like his head is about to explode is not a good medicine to his mood. 

So when He Tian put his right arms around the redhead's shoulder he was immediately pushed away by his chest. Clear indication that he was annoyed with He Tian too. But why? Usually when Guan Shan is annoyed everytime He Tian puts his arm on the redhead's shoulder, he would just nudge it off his shoulder once and leave it the second time. But this time He Tian could feel something different...... anger? What for?

But being the idiot the taller guy was, he replaced his arms again.

"Could you fuck off?!" Guan Shan shouted before immediately walking as fast as he can.

"What the hell did I do this time?!" He Tian shouted just so the shorter could hear him. He fasten his pace a little and grab Guan Shan's arm to stop him from walking away. "Hey. Come on. Tell me." He said while struggling to get a hold of the stubborn redhead.

"Nothing! Just- move aside, I need to go home." Guan Shan was holding his temple to ease the pain. 

He Tian didn't buy the 'nothing' that the shorter claimed but he let it slide for the time being. After a few seconds they both started walking again towards Guan Shan's house. It's always been this way. If they don’t go to He Tian's house the taller would insist to walk redhead back to his house.

Upon reaching, Guan Shan took out his keys and opened the door with it before letting himself in. Not bothering to open the door for He Tian.

"Mom? I'm home!" Guan Shan announced but nobody answered, indicating that his mom is still at work.

After putting all his school stuffs in his room he saw He Tian still hanging around, leaning at the shorter's bedroom door while observing his moves.

"What are you looking at? Why are you still here anyway?" said Guan Shan with annoyed expression.

"Oh so now I can't look at my boyfriend anymore?" He Tian stood up straight.

Guan blushed a little at that 'boyfriend' term. "Just go home." He suddenly remembers the pain headache he is having. 

"What the fuck is going on? Why are you being like this?" He Tian took a few steps into the room to get closer to his boyfriend.

"I said it was nothing fucker. That hard to understand?" Guan Shan responded and now feeling aware of how close He Tian is. 

"You know what? I'm just going to hang around until you tell me what's bothering you, you stubborn redhead." 

"What? No! Just go back to your place. Ughhhh!" 

"I won't"

He Tian ignores Guan Shan and walking into the living to take a seat on the couch before switching the television on.

Guan Shan just sighed and walked to the kitchen to find medicine for his headache. It doesn't seem like it's going away anytime soon. 

"Shan? What are you finding for?" He Tian came into the kitchen when he heard rustling.

"Huh? N-nothing." the shorter replied while searching through the kitchen without meeting He Tian's gaze. 

"Cut the bullshit. Tell me what the fuck is wrong?" He Tian said sternly and it got Guan Shan to stop his movement and immediately look at the taller.

"I... I already said-

"If you say it's nothing again, I swear Guan Shan."

The shorter sighed "Just having a headache. Okay? Are you satisfied?"

"No. There's something else you're not telling me. But let's find the painkiller first before we talk about that" He Tian said all the while looking at the redhead.

After a few minutes of searching the medicine they found it and Guan Shan immediately took it.

"Better?" He Tian asked.

Guan Shan just look at the taller guy blankly and started making his way towards his bedroom.

"Shan. Could you stop being like this? Fucking tell me what I did wrong." He Tian is getting anxious every second the redhead is not telling him.

"Fine! You wanna know why?" Let me tell you why." Guan Shan turned around to face the taller. 

"The group chat! The group chat is the reason why! Now fuck off! I'm tired. I've got a headache to deal with."

"What group chat? What are you talking about?"

"I said fuck off!"

"No. You're being childish by not telling me. Explain."

"Whatever. Just do whatever you like. I'm going to nap. 

"What-"

Before He Tian has the time to finish his sentence Guan Shan slammed his bedroom door close, leaving He Tian. 

The taller just rolled his eyes and decided to just leave the hot headed boy in his room. Pulling his phone out, He Tian decided he might as well just rest for a bit and crack his brain to figure out what the hell is going on.

In the middle of going through his whatsapp, He Tian received a text from the group chat that he has with his fangirls.

_I hope you're okay He Tian!_

_Yeah! Hope you won't be expelled! and don't be so close with that scary looking Mo Guan Shan. He's a bad influence._

He Tian rolled his eyes at that. Only he knows the true character of his boyfriend. Yeah, he's not smart academically. But he's pretty talented at keeping He Tian attached to his side. And cooks delicious food. And cute although sometimes very stubborn. Short, perfect for He Tian's height. Did he mention cute? Yeah.

There were more texts coming but he just mute it. Then it clicked. Guan Shan mentioned something about a group chat. The only group chat he has is with the girls. Only one. He Tian didn’t have one with his group of friends because they just didn't see the necessity of it. 

Anyway back to the group chat topic. If Guan Shan was talking about his problem with 'the group chat' then it means the only one group chat that he has, which is with the girls.

_Oh. Oh! Ahhhh. So that is what's making him frustrated._

Feeling the urge to tease his boyfriend, He Tian quickly gets up from the couch he was sitting in and just barged in the bedroom door.

"SHAN!" he shouted with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Jesus fuck! Could you at least consider my headache a little!" the redhead sits up slowly while pressing his temples hoping it would ease the pain a little.

"I figured it out." He TIan walked towards the bed and sat at the edge of it.

"Figured out what?"

"The group chat" He Tian said while showing it to Guan Shan his phone. The shorter squints his eyes a little at the brightness and his brain slowly processes the group chat that was showing on the screen.

 _Oh shit. He figured it out._

Guan Shan moved his gaze from the phone screen to the yellow blanket that's wrapping him, avoiding He Tian's eyes. 

"So you're jealous~?" He Tian asked teasingly

"No. Why would I be?" the redhead answered way too quickly for it to sound convincing.

"Don't lie. You know I can read you." 

"I'm not lyi-"

"So then what's the problem with the group chat?"

"Nothing. No problem. They're just annoying. And clingy."

"So you're not jealous then? Okay. So that means I have no problem replying to these girls then."

Guan Shan's heart drops a little bit at that. But he kept quiet while He Tian continued going through his phone.

"Fuck. She's pretty."

Guan Shan's ears perks at that. Not able to stand it anymore Guan Shan snatched He Tian's phone and take a look at the picture that was on the screen. It was one of the prettiest girl in their school. 

When Guan Shan realised he was being rude he lowered down the phone and threw it back to He Tian. With a heavy sigh, he lied down and covered himself with the blanket after facing the wall.

"Shan?" 

_Nope. Not that name. Not right now._

"Hey. I know there's something wrong if you're being quiet like this." 

"The headache is back that's all. Need some sleep. Goodnight."

"You know what? I'm not buying that bullshit. Get up. Talk." He Tian pulled Guan Shan's arm with full strength.

"Tell me. Talk. I can't understand if you're not telling me anything." 

"The girl. Do you like her?"Guan Shan said while rubbing his face.

"What? Which girl?" He Tian asked, feeling confused.

"The one you showed me few minutes ago. You called her pretty."

"Wait. You think that I like her just because I said she's pretty?"

Guan Shan looked at He Tian in the eyes because he feels like He Tian is judging him.

"She's pretty. I'm not surprised."

"Damnit. We've talked about this before. I have a person that I really like. And he's my boyfriend. And that boyfriend is you. What's making you think I like someone else?" He Tian felt like pulling his hair because they argued about this before. 

"Yeah, exactly. Because I'm your boyfriend. And if I'm not and you find her pretty then you probably would be with-"

"Okay, okay. I think you should stop. Cus that is obviously not happening and I like you very much, thank you."

Guan Shan blushed at that and looked away to not let He Tian see his blush.

"So it's true. You were jealous." 

"Shut up."

"Well that's the second time in one month."

"I said shut up!" Guan Shan reached over to smack He Tian's right arms.

"What the hell was that?" He Tian smiled at Guan Shan because that was a weak smack compared to the ones he usually gets.

When Guan Shan was about to reply they heard his mom calling his name.

"Momo? I'm home!"

_No. Not that name Ma!_

Guan Shan stared at He Tian who looks like he's about to burst into laughter.

"You wanna laugh?" Guan Shan asked.

"No! No." He Tian's eyes went big when Guan Shan rolled his eyes at him.

"Guan Shan?" both the boys eyes move towards the door that is slowly being open by Guan Shan's mother.

"Oh He Tian! Why didn't you tell me he's coming over, Momo?" the lady asked.

"He wasn't supposed to Ma." Guan Shan replied.

"That's not how you treat a guest, Guan Shan." his mother gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't mind that always-so-grumpy-boy. Stay for dinner alright?" Mrs Mo smiled at He Tian.

"Yeah, sure!" He Tian replied excitedly.

"What? No- O-okay" Guan Shan was about to disagree with his mother but immediately stops when the lady gave him the 'you better behave' look.

"Alright. I'll prepare for dinner right away!" the lady closed the door, leaving the teens in the room.

"Momo~" 

"Bastard you think you're funny?" Guan Shan said through gritted teeth before he stood up from his sitting position with the intention to smack the taller guy.

"S-stop. I was just kidding!"

Guan Shan is really smacking him non-stop that He Tian has to use all of his strength to make a strong grip on his boyfriend's arms.

"Stop. What are you so mad about?!"

When Guan Shan stops his movement, only then he realised that he is practically on top of He Tian.

"W-what?" Guan Shan looks down at his boyfriend.

_Too close._

"Y-you. Stop with the teasing." Guan Shan said before moving to get off of He Tian. 

But before he could even move the taller is pulling him closer and gave a peck on Guan Shan's lips.

"He Tian! My mom is outside. You want to die?"

"It was just a peck _baby_." the nickname earned He Tian another smack on the chest.

"Whatever." Guan Shan rolled his eyes and pecked He Tian's lips.

"Woah. We getting bold are we here?" 

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Guan Shan puts his palms on He Tian's mouth. "Since you're staying for dinner, you'll have to help Ma too at the kitchen. You're not a special guest." 

"Anything for you _baby_."

"Fuck. I swear if you don't stop." 

"You called me that first."

"It was just a one time thing!"

"It still happened."

"Once!"

The two teens kept on arguing even while they were helping Mrs Mo at the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos! if u find it cute hehe. and comment what u think :)


End file.
